Ri/History
History Ri's parents were very poor. They were humble and had no pride. They were not concerned with their public appearance, and their focus was to survived any way possible. Ri was a problematic child. She was narcissistic and very proud. She believed herself to be worth more than any of the other people she knew, and thought that she deserved more. Better clothes, a better home. She wanted nothing more than to be superior. When she was young, her parents struggled to give her what she asked for. They'd go on stale bread crusts for weeks to feed into her expensive tastes, but it was never enough. Their love meant nothing. Saying no became harder and harder. Night after night, the argumentative screams penetrated the cool peace. Leaving their neighbors sleepless for many days. Unluckily for them, one of their neighbors was a witch. The witch confiscated Rapunzel, and her parents didn't even try to take her back. They had given up all hope. The witch was very affectionate, but selfish. She trapped the girl she now called her daughter away in a tower, not allowing her to ever interact with anyone. There were no doors and only a sole window that the witch used for entrance. Using her magic, she made it so that Ri could control the length of her hair, making it another part of Ri's body. It can shrink only as far as it has grown at that point, and grow as long as it will in Ri's lifetime (assuming it never gets cut, and it grows faster than regular hair). This way, she could gain entrance to the tower at anytime. It was at this time when it first started. It was a look, a glance. Then the witch would start flirting with Ri in an uncomfortable way. Ri, at that age, didn't totally understand. This is the woman whom she considered the most motherly figure she had in her life, but the witch saw her as more than that. Ri was spoiled and called constantly called beautiful, and was told she was hidden from the world because she was more beautiful than all of them, and that the people were horrible and selfish, would take advantage of her or steal her away. All of her life she believed this, but she eventually grew bored of the tower, and was sick of the witch. One night, she left, ensured that she would awe and inspire everyone she met. She didn't. People treated her reasonably. They saw her for what she was, not what she looked like. To her, this was a crime, something unfair and a sin that they must pay for. To her, the only thing people were good for was to admire her, and if they did not do that, they deserved death. And death they got. With that came blood lust. She liked the power it gave her. She decided that the rest of her life she would enjoy herself, indulge herself in anything she wanted. She does well at it. Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages